1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for terminating the wire leads emanating from the field coils of a wound stator for an electric motor. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for anchoring the leads to retainer members which support the leads so that the field coils cannot dewind or loosen and which also support the leads at a conveniently accessible position for making electrical connections thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art lead termination techniques applicable to the stators of electric motors appear in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,331,562, 3,725,707, 3,555,316, 3,780,323, 3,551,713, 3,861,026, 3,551,715 Reissued Patent 25,281.
The foregoing patents illustrate various techniques such as crimping, clamping and encapsulation for anchoring the lead wires emanating from wound field coils in a fashion that will prevent loosening or dewinding of the coil and will render the lead terminations accessible for making electrical connections to the lead terminations.